


Tag am See

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: Sie alle hatten es sich am Ufer des Sees gemütlich gemacht.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Tag am See

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Double-Drabble entstanden im Rahmen der [Spring Is In The Air](https://wecanbeheroes.de/showthread.php?tid=39) Challenge zum Begriff **19\. Soak Up The Sun – Sheryl Crow**. Enjoy. :)

„Mmmmmmh“, schnurrte James, sein Kopf in Lilys Schoß abgelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Er streckte sich etwas, räkelte sich in der Sonne; sie konnte nicht umhin, ihren Blick seinen nackten Oberkörper entlang wandern zu lassen. Seinen noch etwas blassen aber trainierten nackten Oberkörper. Bis zu seinen bunt gemusterten Schwimmshorts, mit deren Zugband ihre Finger gedankenverloren spielten.

Sie alle hatten es sich am Ufer des Sees gemütlich gemacht. Dorcas, Alice, Frank und Peter spielten Frisbee. Mary und Kingsley lasen. Marlene, Remus und Sirius plantschten im Wasser. Bis…

Lily legte ihren Kopf schief und beobachtete, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen. Unter wildem Spritzen lief Marlene auf sie zu und rettete sich lachend an Land, während die beiden Jungs im Wasser sich weiter gegenseitig bespritzten und untertauchten.

„Schön zu sehen, dass Black sich nicht zu cool ist. Und ich glaub, ich hab Remus noch selten so viel lachen sehen.“ Marlene schüttelte ihre nassen Haare aus, hinterließ eisige Spritzer auf Lilys Haut, bevor sie sich dazu setzte.

Lily nickte, meinte noch die beiden Jungs eng umschlungen auftauchen zu sehen… Als sanfte Finger ihre Seite entlang strichen und ihr Blick zurück zu James‘ amüsiert-verliebtem Blick auf ihr ging. „Evans, du hast ja eine Gänsehaut.“


End file.
